degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi-Ice Hounds Conflict
The conflict between Degrassi and the Ice Hounds began when they started attending Degrassi in Season 12. Conflict History Jake and Luke began their rivalry in [[Say It Ain't So (1)|'Say It Ain't So (1)']], because Luke refused to recycle a soda can. In [[Sabotage (1)|'Sabotage (1)']], Clare is giving a presentation on her internship at the newspaper and hasn't told Ms. Oh that she was fired. She also hasn't told Eli about Asher assaulting her. Clare thinks she can prove that Asher is a danger by talking to past interns, but so far none of them have admitted to being assaulted by Asher. Until she figures something out, she needs to hide at school and looks like she's still going to the newspaper. Clare finally gets in contact with Jennifer, one of Asher's former interns, but her phone conversation is interrupted by the hockey team taking over the storage room for their happy hour. Still, Clare manages to schedule a meeting with Jennifer. Clare is meeting with her at The Dot and when Jennifer realizes that Clare is the intern that got fired, she bolts. Jennifer was the last intern Clare had on her list and Alli tries again to convince her to speak to Ms. Oh, but she still wants to find a way on her own to prove Asher is guilty. Frustrated, Clare crumples up her assignment on the newspaper and throws it in the garbage. Dallas sees her upset and invites her to join him in the storage room for a beer. This time, Clare accepts. Clare drunkenly unloads the Asher saga on Dallas, who responds by kissing Clare, to which Clare responds by slapping him. Drunk and barefoot walking down the hall, Clare runs into Jake and Katie kissing. They take her outside to the garden, where Clare unloads the Dallas saga. Katie and Jake fill Clare in on who they think ruined the garden and Clare gets an idea for a story. Eli finds Clare working on her story about Dallas and Luke trashing the garden and Eli begins to worry that his girlfriend is about to make some very big enemies. Mr. Simpson calls Clare and Dallas into his office to get to the bottom of Clare's accusations. Dallas slips up and admits that the team was drinking beer. Clare gets detention for drinking on campus and Dallas gets a phone call to his coach. Jake and Katie are happy to see some justice served for the death of their garden, but when Dallas comes over he opens a can of worms. A very mad Dallas walks up and tells Clare the starting line up has been benched for three weeks because of her article. Dallas also mentions that he kept 'her dirty secret' quiet and she should have done the same. Confused about Dallas' comment, Clare stammers and tells Eli that she was fired from her internship because she's not a good writer. Unfortunately, Eli seems to believe her. In [[Sabotage (2)|'Sabotage (2)']], The Ice Hounds crash Clare birthday party and then a massive fight breaks out. In [[Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)|'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)']], the whole school comes together for Cam death so it's possible the conflict is resolved. Trivia *The conflict started when the Ice Hounds ruined the garden and the conflict possibly ended when Cam died. Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 12